pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (TommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style)
TommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Lola Bunny (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter) *Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Cubot (The Care Bears Family: I, Robot Heart) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Malibu Stacy (The Simpsons) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Joy - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Timmy McNulty (Rugrats) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Angel (Rock & Rule) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Michael Jackson *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Stu (The Simpsons) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) See Also *Inside Out (TommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (TommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style) - Pinch Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style) - Lil DeVille We Should Cry *Inside Out (TommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style) - Penelope Pussycat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (TommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style): Sweet Heart Mouse's First Date? *Inside Out (TommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sadness Penelope Pussycat.svg.png|Penelope Pussycat as Disgust Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Riley Anderson Cubot.png|Cubot as Bing Bong Category:TommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG